Awake but not quite Alive
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A life of repeating frustrations and pressures. Kagome Higurashi has constantly been in Kikyo's shadow, doing what she can to keep her grades up. Suffocating in the miasma of her own insecurities. When a group of transfers arrive she finds that for once she is the favored twin, and finally finds happiness and possibly more. Of course Kikyo finds interest in this group as well
1. Chapter 1

Awake but not quite Alive

 **Author Notes: Hey hey it's Mako, i have come with a series story for you all. Takes place in modern times. I don't own Inuyasha, and reviews(helpful criticisms would be nice)**

 _'That first touch, i fell in love with it, the warmth and gentleness that grew when our hands intertwined together. I knew however that it wasn't meant to be. I had hoped he would prove me wrong...but he didn't'_

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a special day. Ney it was a fated day. Two beauties were born, just minutes apart from one another. Strong lunged daughters crying due to hunger, a healthy loving pair of parents and a bright future. **"What should we name them love?"** There wasn't much difficulty for the mother.

She felt so at peace and proud holding her two girls. When she gave birth, she saw the infants glow brighter then the stars. **"How bout, Kikyo and Kagome?"** She saw her loving husband smile. " **That sounds perfect."**

Practically identical these two were, always together, being happy with their lives. They were loved and adored, yet never spoiled rotten. They were taught their manners and learned right from wrong. Growing, living, all was well.

 **"Kikyo, Kagome, you're going to have a new baby brother around soon~"** Both pairs of eyes sparkled in excitement. **"Yay!"** Patience became their best tool, months were coming and going as their mothers belly enlarged over that time span. It was perfect...

 **"We bring you this news. The flu counts for victims has drastically rised over the passed few weeks. So far at least 50 are dead with over 100 hospitalized in Tokyo alone. We warn that all be with caution."** Or so they thought.

Tragedy struck within the Higurashi household. 2 fell ill, one died, no one was ever the same. **"No! How could this be!? You left us!"** Mr. Higurashi died, his fever had taken a turn for the worst. And one of the daughters, though survived her illness was fragile from then on, her immune system crashed, making her often weak.

Neither sister was the same afterwards. The family was stuck, nowhere to go, for they could no longer afford to live in their home. Eventually Grandpa Higurashi, the familys' father's father took the broken group in.

Sota was born healthy, bringing great relief to all. A new home, with two new members of the family. However the scars remained, no one forgot the losses they suffered.

 _Years Later..._

An alarm...*Beebeep...beebeep* One eye open, tired, not ready to get up just yet. _'5 more minutes...'_ **"Kagome! Get up! Breakfast is ready."** With a groan she arose holding back a yawn, she shut down the clocks loud alarm.

Still zombified from lack of sleep, she slowly wobbly to the mirror. Gazing back at her reflection. Wavy black hair that looks blue in the light, average looking skin and eyes so dark you'd think they were black when in reality they were brown. You could quietly hear her sigh.

Though she and her elder sister were identical twins, there were differences that could clearly identify one from the other. Kikyo's hair though was black as well, was longer and straighter, soft and smooth as silk. Her eyes were dark as well, but had a hint of blue in the irises, giving this uniqueness to her orbs.

And that was just her appearance. Kagome has always felt inferior to her elder sibling, Kikyo was confident, kind and intelligent. Straight A's and even Head captain of the archery club and most popular girl at school.

While to her, Kagome was timid, overly serious and stubborn when need be. Barely passing with C's and maybe a B or two. **"Hey sis. You ok?"** Startled out of her thoughts she smiles at her little brother. **"Yeah i'll be down in a minute Sota."** A small frown, but he doesn't say anything and just makes his way downstairs.

She soon joins the family for a delicious breakfast. Omelets, toast, bacon. Her grandfather rambling about this legend and that. She didn't mind usually hearing his stories, because most of the time they're cool and she loves history. The problem is he always tends to repeat the same ones over and over.

 **"And they say that in our old well, the people would throw the killed demons corpses in it, where they would forever stay..."** No longer wanting to hear about the creepy crawlies sneaking around in their well. Kagome finishes her meal. **"Thanks for breakfast mom. Gotta go guys."**

A dash here to obtain the backpack. A quick kiss to everyones head. And a beeline outta here~ She was planning on getting to school early anyways. _'I have to study! Today's the big math test.'_

 **"Hey Kagome~"** Blink blink, she turns to find Hojo. **"What's up Hojo?"** They start walking together, heading towards the same destination. **"I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with us. You've been spending all of your free time studying. You must be tired."**

She was, but she wouldn't admit it. He had a crush on Kikyo, matter of fact a lot of the boys who didn't already have girlfriends had their eyes on her. He was probably trying to be polite but she would've preferred being alone. Eri, Yuka and Ayame often ask her to hang out with them too.

 **"I actually have to talk to a teacher during lunch, so I won't be able to join you guys."** At the sight of the overly large building she makes her way in. She felt bad for kinda giving him the cold shoulder. But then she remembered something important.

They weren't her friends, but Kikyo's. She was the loner, a shadow to her sister, who was loved by all and considered perfect. She was only an observer, watching from the sidelines, not wanting to get hurt by being compared to a girl with her face but a better personality.

Facing a personal nightmare of keeping up her grades and being herself. Never standing still, never wearing her heart on her sleeve. That is the life she's accepted, that is the life she chooses.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Yay i'm done with this chapter. I was having such troulbe typing this, i knew what i wanted but describing it was so fricken hard. Not to mention every time i was on a roll i'd be called to do something so i'd constantly have to save and make sure no updates were lost.**

 **Phew anyways thanks to all who read this and fav/follows/helpful criticisms will be greatly appreciated. Tchao for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter 2-Encounter

 **Author Notes: Eekkkkk I gotsa followers and lots of people reading it and it's only been chappy 1! Yays~ Thank you for following** Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230. And Lucariofan24680 ^_^ **Hopefully i won't screw up this story too badly, ok I don't own Inuyasha.**

 _I never expected my life to be a fairytale...Nay did I wish for it to be a twisted, intolerable comedy. It seems that even fate desires a laugh now and then. By making me suffer so._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Whispers were fluttering about, bouncing through the classrooms. **"Hey did you hear? We have new students joining us squeeee."** The girls were giggling, the guys were day dreaming. "Sounds like a bunch of them, like a dozen or so student, wonder why they'd bother coming to such a boring school?"

The person who made the comment got a smack on the shoulder. **"Why do you care?! They're coming and I'll bet they're gorgeous!"** They were rumored to arrive and fully transfer within the next week. Everyone was excited, unable to contain themselves.

The students were antsy in class, barely paying attention, it was a relief and blessing when the final bell rang. **"Kagome?"** She turned around suddenly, knowing who's voice it was. **"Yes sister?"** Kikyo smiles gently, but in her eyes you can see that she's a bit worried and regretful.

 **"Can you go and pick up Sota from school today? As captain of the archery club, I have to attend todays meeting."** She understood, it was easier for Kagome to just pick up Sota anyways, she wasn't in any way busy.

Though Kikyo does her best to pick up their younger brother, though with all of her activities, it becomes difficult to keep track of it all. "Thank you Kagome, I will try to be home as soon as the meeting is done." They go in their opposite directions.

As she reaches the schools main doors, she stretches, taking in the gentle wind and warm sun. 'Alright.' Walking to her youngers brother elementary school, passing the crossing traffic of cars and people.

 _'Ok so mom said she was going to the store to pick up some ingredients for dinner, Grandpa was going to clean up the yard a bit. Hm i don't think there was anything either of them needed me to get on the way home.'_ She was out of her thoughts at the sound of crying. **"Wahhhhhh!"**

Following the sound, she stumbles on a little boy with long ginger hair. **"Now now ye not need to be upset."** An elderly woman trying to console the child. **"Is everything alright?"** The gray haired lady bowed to Kagome. **"He's fine child, just dropped his candy is all."** He was holding his sniffling now.

Reaching into her yellow backpack, Kagome searches inside. **"Here I have just the thing."** A bit of ruffling and moments of silence. The young boy glances between her and her pack. His face brightening at the sight of a sweet sugary lollipop. **"Here, you can have it."** He takes it with glee. **"Now Shippo, manners child."**

Realizing how rude he was, the kid bounces up to her. With a joyous smile. **"Thank you miss!"** Sticking it in his mouth, he skips away. **"Wrests gow gwama!"** Hand and hand they walk away once more giving thanks. Kagome waves back, glad to make him feel better.

Sprinting to her brothers school she waits outside the gates for him. Inhaling gulps of air. Making it just in time to hear the bell ring echoing outside. A flurry of children make their way out of the building. Sota couldn't help but smile seeing his sister waiting for him. **"Hey!"** They walk almost immediately.

 **"Where Kikyo? Practice?"** Seeing her nod, he was tempted to spew a raspberry. He was always was closer to Kagome, mainly because she was always there for him, and knew him better then anyone.

Though Kikyo cared, she never was there to help him when he needed it, like when he was ill, it was Kagome who fed him and checked his fever. Or when there was an important ceremony for his school, she was always there to attend. Heck even picking him up from school. It was little things that made an impact.

He knows of his sisters insecurities. There wasn't a thing that they hid from one another, however he always wondered why she was always giving herself so much pressure.

He's seen her decline, skipping her meals, always sleeping in because she spent most of the night studying. She was trying so hard, taking on the expectations of being Kikyo's little sister. It was killing her! **"Hey sis...can we head to the pet shop?"** He's been planning, taking his allowance and saving up.

Everyone in the family has been wanting a pet for awhile now. One that's cute and playful. He's hoping that Kagome would be more cheerful with a pet around to play with. Taking her mind off of things. She narrows her eyes, she's no fool. **"Sota why ask all of a sudden?"** He tries to make up an excuse but it doesn't work.

He's a really really bad liar. Especially to his sister. He slumps defeated. **"Think mom would be mad if we brought home a new member of the family?"** They walk over to the store, with the elder sibling texting a text to her mother.

KagedArrow: Mom Sota wants a pet, he wants to know if he can buy one and bring it home.

MamaHigurashi: That sounds lovely~ Just no lizards or reptiles please.

 **"Ok little bro, you win, mom says it's fine."** Letting out a little fist pump they enter the store. **"Mew!"** A small, tan cat charges through, running towards the pair. **"No! Close the door please!"** Listening the desperate cry, the doors shut. The little kitty with the fish in her mouth is forced to halt.

The girl that screamed now picks up the cat, bowing at the two strangers. **"Oh thank you so much! If not for you Kirara would've gotten out! Sango would've killed me.** " She looked about Kagome's age. Short coconut colored hair, Hazel eyes and a sheepish smile. **"It's no problem but um why was it loose?"**

The explanation was quite simple. The kitten was due for a good grooming, but while the young miss was searching for the right supplies. Our sneaky cat burglar swiped one of the fish toys on display. Trying to make a beeline on outta there. **"Again thanks. My name is Kaname Kururugi. And yours?"**

Sota introduced him and his sister. **"We're trying to find a pet! Can you help?"** Kururugi nods, pleased that she was able to get such kind customers. **"Well welcome! I just started yesterday, so I'm still learning the ropes. But right this way."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Alrighty then, new characters are at least mentioned and our favorite little bitty kitty got herself a fish. How adorable~ Ok so this chapter is done and i would greatly appreciate good feedback, favs and follows ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter 3 - **Arrival**

 **Author Notes: I'm surprised at how popular this story became. It's a nice shock, because i honestly didn't think it would get any views...much less follows favs and reviews so thank you to**...

Drake Azure Saber and LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai **in addition to the people mentioned in the last chapter. I do not own Inuyasha. Also sorry but my partner wanted me to work on a different story for a bit which is the main reason i took so long. So please be sure to blame Sen**

 _My heart reminded me of glass. Strong and beautiful in appearance, yet fragile and see through in truth. I guess it was no wonder I shattered so easily. Although, would it had broken if I didn't love you? Or Would it have still cracked at your destructive deeds._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Mrooooooowwwwwww~"** It looks at it's new family as Sota holds her up. **"Meet Buyo!"** A cute white cat with brown and black patches across her entire being. Their mother was infatuated with the creature. **"My she's adorable! I was surprised you didn't get a kitten or a puppy."**

Scratching behind the ears, Buyo likes...a lot. Kagome shrugged. **"There weren't any, and anyways since all of us are so busy, it'd be easier having a slightly older cat. According to Kaname-Chan Buyo's been there for a year, since she was a kitten. I felt she needed to come home."** Her mom was listening but was also gushing as Buyo allowed her tummy to be rubbed.

 **"I think she's perfect~ Welcome to the family Buyo!"** Another meow before she stands, padding her way into Kagomes lap, taking a snooze. **"Awww how cute! Looks like she and Kagome are good friends~"** Buyo instantly took a liking to the 15 year old. Coming up to her.

Demanding to be petted and cuddled. **"Yeah according to Kaname, Buyo has never acted that way to someone before. So we just had to get her! We got toys and stuff too!"** Sota sets down the bag, searching for a squeaky mouse.

Mrs. Higurashi raises an eyebrow. **"Kaname? Who's that?"** Excited Sota tells his mom and grandpa what happened at the shop.

A small giggle escapes the elder woman's mouth. **"I see, the poor dear. It's a good thing you two were there to help her."** Kagome liked Kaname, she was really nice, a bit clutzy and shy but still sweet. The two of them took a liking to each other instantly, exchanging numbers and everything.

 **"Maybe one of these days she can come over and stay for dinner?"** Our kindhearted mama beams, **"Why of course! I'd love to meet your friend Kagome."** She never had any trouble with her kids. As far as parenting went she was relaxed, and considerate.

She's seen the enormous pressure other parents give their kids. It baffled her honestly. **"I'm home."** Kikyo has returned, smiling softly at the cat as she pounced on her latest victim. **"How was school Kikyo?"** She said it was fine, not wanting to ramble.

Their mother glanced at the clock, hearing it's soft sounding chimes. **"Oh it's time for dinner. Be sure to get Buyo's food and water dish prepared and wash your hands before sitting at the table."** It didn't take long.

Everyone sat and chatted towards one another as the chubby feline wound herself around the legs of her newest masters. Purring and meowing. Hoping to sneak some fish. **"The oden was delicious mom~"** With their plates in the sink, the family got ready for bed.

Kagome Collapsed on her soft plush mattress. Falling with a quiet relaxed sigh. When her leg started vibrating. She reaches for her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. A text message. From her newest friend.

 **ShikigamiStar(Kaname) - Hey how's it going?**

 ** _SacredArrow(Kagome)- Good I'm about ready to crash._**

 **SS-Ditto! But i wanted to know How Buyo's doing.**

 ** _SA-She's doing great. My mom adores her and she's taken claim of half of my bed._**

 **SS-Hahahaha. That good, glad she's doing well. I just wanted to know, i'll let you go. I gotta big day tomorrow. First day of school...Yippee~ Good night.**

 _ **SA-Lol. Good luck, oh yeah I almost forgot. Sota was about you to my mom and she wants you over for dinner one of these days. But we can talk about it tomorrow night**!_

 _The Next morning_

 **"Bye mom, bye grandpa, Buyo!"** The three siblings rushed out of the house, running late today. As Buyo was getting into a bit of trouble of her own. **"AHHHHH NOT MY TALISMANS! DEMON BEGONE!"**

Her claws tearing them to shreds, before laying on them all snuggly like. **"Meeeooooww~"** Grandpa Higurashi couldn't stop neither the tears nor the cat. Meanwhile the trio stops at the Elementary school. **"Bye Sota!"** Kagome waves at her brother as he rushes in. **"Later guys!"** Kikyo and Kagome were not one to run late.

So they hurried, dashing through the traffic, at last able to breathe a sigh of relief while leaning against the metal gates of the school. Or at least Kagome was. Kikyo wasn't even sweating from the exertion. **"Kagome?"** Her attention is given. **"Hm?"**

 **"I have to go meet with the homeroom teacher before class so I'll leave you here, I'll see you after school."** With a tired and weak wave bye from her sister, the archer enthusiast makes way to the far off building.

The bell about to ring. Much to Kagome's displeasure. She groans as she moves from her resting spot. Accidentally colliding with a girl who was not paying attention due to her eyes on the map of the school.

They bump into one another. **"Oof."** Both cry as they fall. Immediately Kagome rises to help the girl up. Looking at her yellow and brown school uniform. _'Is she a new student?'_ **"Are you ok? Sorry about that."** _'Way to make a good impression of the new student Kagome.'_

Muttering a small ouch, she answers. **"Yeah I'm fine. Not your fault I should've watched...where i...was...going."** Both stare at each other in total astonishment. Before screeching in glee. **"Kagome!/Kaname!"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Muahahaha. Yesh not only do i have the adorable Buyo(who is surprisingly a girl in the series, did not know that, always thought she was a he.) and Kaname who is now Kagome's Bff and classmate. See how we haven't even gotten the other characters yet~ A cliffhanger.**

 **Reviews/favs/follows would be nice please~ Tchao for now all :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: Tehehe More Shoutouts~ Ok starting up**. Demons of the arch angel **(Cute pic by the way~) For a review fav AND follow!** **Last but not least** FeudalEraArcher **a shout out to you and** Ebony sword **for following~** **You guys as well as my other readers and fans rule.**

 **Now as always I do not own Inuyasha and let us continue our dear quest together.**

 _I thought I knew who I was, I thought I knew my limits. But being there, by your side, I felt like I was strong, that I could do anything. Now I'm alone, unable to stand, for when you left, you took my strength with you. Now I know nothing, not even myself._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Happiness consumed the two girls. **"Kaname why didn't you tell me you go to school here?!"** They start walking, no longer in fear of the bell. The short haired brunette scratched her cheek.

 **"I didn't remember the name of the school, and this is my first day after all. But this is gonna be awesome, we go to the same school now!"**

It was the best news Kagome had heard in a long time. Asking for her friends schedule she compared it to her. Ecstatic that they had the same exact classes, right down to lunch and the study halls. "This is great!" The two ladies make their way, Kagome cheerfully leading them expertly through the halls.

 **"So you're one of the new students people have been talking about?"** Kaname nods in affirmation. **"Yeah a lot of my friends signed up to transfer, a lot of them are the outgoing types and wanted to try something new. So we'll be running into them soon enough."** A question popped up at the statement.

 _'Weren't they supposed to arrive next week?'_ It was friday today, a day where all students revel into appreciating the weekend. Seemed a bit odd for her friend to introduce herself on the last day of the school week. When she publicly asked her question.

Kaname giggles. **"Actually they were supposed to come This week, but a lot of them used the 'New into town and not yet used to the place,' excuse. So the principal just said that they'd come in next Monday. I thought I'd come in and explore the place and figure out my classes."** She grins at the long haired teen.

 **"Good thing I did."** Because now she has a new friend and tour guide. The pair march their way into class. **"Here we are!"** A step, two steps, and they get stared at. Kagome usually wasn't one to stand out especially when her sister was in school, but today a whole bunch of eyes burned holes into her and Kaname.

Both were starting to get uncomfortable and kept walking to Kagome's seat. "Interesting classmates Kagome." She grimaces. **"Like I said rumors said you and your friends were coming next week. You got them all starstruck with you're different uniform."** She looks at her yellow and brown attire.

Before comparing everyone elses white and green. **"Hm, i like yours better."** Her companion shrugs, **"Yeah but it's a pain to wash if it gets dirty."** The door is opened, showing the teacher entering. **"Everyone please take your seats. Oh are you the new student. Please come and introduce yourself."**

Kaname went up to the front, said her name with a bow. It was a quick intro, before she was seated next to Kagome. The two shared a smile as the class began. Time flew so fast for them, the bell rang rang rang in what felt like moments at all. It was practically a perfect morning. Lunch came along and that's when things got hectic.

 **"Hey Kaname-San how bout you sit with us at lunch?"** Her personal space invaded. **"We can show you around Kururugi-San."** It was a never ending nuisance. **"Hey Kagome-San how come you know the new girl?"** They refused to leave. Eventually they took sanctuary up on the roof of the school. Both with boxed lunches.

A sigh escaped as found at last no more noisy classmates. Bombarded with questions left and right. Kaname was already somewhat regretting her decision. Kagome chuckled. **"At least the weekends almost here~** " Already they were making plans. So excited, wanting to create the perfect girls day out.

 **"Also Kagome?"** She muffled something while taking a bite of her sushi roll. **"Wjapt?"** Having a fight with her seaweed rolled rice and salmon, it slips through her teeth, falling into her box of goodys. **"Darn!"** The brunette waits patiently, before she gets her friend's attention. **"Is it true you have a twin?"**

She spits out her bottled water in shock. Before coughing. **"Ahem, yeah, her names Kikyo. But uh, where did you hear that?"** She was hoping Kaname hadn't already heard of her superior sibling. **"I heard some girls talking about her and you. She's really popular huh?"**

The younger Higurashi's appetite soon fled, her food now reduced to being played with chopsticks. **"I guess."** She couldn't blame the transferee for her curiosity. It wouldn't be long before Kagome would be forgotten, and her sister would get a new friend. **"What's wrong?"** _'Did I say something I shouldn't of?'_

Biting her cheek, Kagome stares down at her bento. **"If you don't want to eat lunch with me and meet her, you can. She should be downstairs to the left in the first table. You can't miss her."** Such a change in her expression confused Kaname. It also worried her.

 **"You don't want to come with me?"** It was then she noticed, her friend's trembling limbs, before seeing her shake her head vigorously. **"No she's probably busy. Even at lunch she's always either doing her homework or helping out students."** It was a lie, it was easy to see.

Before anything could be explained or questioned further the bell rang. Relieved Kagome stood up, taking her still pretty full lunch. **"Time for class Kaname, let's go, we don't want to be late."** Accepting defeat, she makes it to her feet as well.

Kagome throws her meal away muttering something so soft, Kururugi was barely able to hear. **"It's always about her...same damn cycle."** Observant in the tone of her voice it sounded so sad, and bitter. _'Does she hate her sister?'_ Immediately she disregards that statement.

In her deep brown eyes, you could tell she loved her sister, but these conflicting emotions from her tone. It baffled the new girl. Reflecting on her and her brothers relationship. He was a major pain in the butt, but she loved him all the same. Though sometimes she would be...Jealous.

She then realized. _'Could it be? Kagome is envious of her twin?'_ Then she recalled the conversation she over heard some girls saying. It left a lead ball in her stomach.

 ** _'How does Kagome know the new girl? She's a nobody! Miss doom and gloom will only bring the poor girl down.'_ ** Her companion giggled, putting her two cents in. ** _'So true, Kikyo is Way better then her sister. She's absolutely perfect in every way. Why in the Hells is Kagome here?'_**

It was terrible. People couldn't help but look down on the younger Higurashi. And after Kaname took a peek at her new buddy's expression, it was evident. She knew how people thought of her. It was so...upsetting.

Everyone was antsy by the time the final bell rang. The two girls were at Kagome's locker. Chit chatting away, as if there was not a care in the world. **"Kagome."** Of course they received a visitor.

One that dampened the cheery mood. **"Yeah sis?"** Kagome's eyes were down, not looking her twin in the eye as Kaname looked back and forth between the two. _'Wow, they looks practically identical.'_

There were only slight differences in appearance. **"Hello, I take it you're the new student everyone seems to be speaking of?"** Unable to find any words she simply nods. She was surprised when Kiyko offered a slight smile and bow.

 **"A pleasure to meet you, I'm glad to see you and my sister are good friends."** The elder of the two mentioned how she had other duties and asked if Kagome could grab Sota. **"Of course."** With grace and elegance the older of the Higurashi's left. Leaving Kaname stunned.

 **"Well Kaname, I'll be seeing you around."** Snapped out of it, she catches up with her friend. **"Hey wait up."** They walked in silence till they split apart at the front entrance of hte school. **"Do you still want to hang out tomorrow Kagome? We can head to that pastry shop you were telling me about."**

Managing a small smile, Kagome agrees. **"Great see you! Bye."** It doesn't take long for the tired young maiden of the Kururugi shrine to make it home. Sure she took a bus but it was a short trip. She enters her home. Abandoning her shoes and bag with a plop. **"I'm home~"** She heard a scampering of feet. **"Sis!"**

She gets tackled by her little brother. **"Welcome home!"** She hugs him tight. **"You have a good day Shippo?"** A happy go lucky smile shows her answer. **"You bet~ Look look Hakkaku made me this awesome bushy tail!"**

As if the mention of his name summoned him, Hakkaku showed up with her grandma Kaede and grandpa Kakuju.

 **"Welcome home dear."** She gets kisses from her grandparents, asking of her day. Hakkaku grins as he approaches, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. **"How'd school go?"** She raises an eyebrow at him.

 **"It went great but I thought you were hanging out with Koga and Ginta today? And you've now got a mohawk." _'_** _He already stood out with the white hair but now.'_ He shrugs. " **It looks good on me. What can I say?"** You know, she couldn't deny that fact.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Look look looky~ All of the plot twistys i got comin! A nice longish chapter this time. We got to see various things going on without going over the top. Finally we have new people.**

 **Yes i am having one of Koga's wolfy friends from the anime dating Kaname...because I can. But if anyone is still curious, be sure to leave a review or pm, asking my reasons why. Hope you guys liked it. Please review/fav and follow ^_^ Tchao for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: Hiyas~ I'm so happy with how things are going! Taking a bit of time to get my chapters out but have no fear for Mako is here...ok yeah even i admit that was super lame. Lunascorpio20, thank you for reviewing and following.**

 **Also I'm pleased to announce that i've only done 4 chapters(and counting) and yet i have almost 350 views T_T I'm grateful! I don't own Inuyasha.**

 _I wanted to believe. In his words, in his love. I ignored the glares and the pain that engulfed my body and mind. I took all of my hatred, all my insecurities and dissolved them into my studies, and when I found you silently by my side._

 _I felt those negative thoughts deplete growing fainter and fainter in my soul. At last I was able to breath. What a fool I was._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Is this too casual? Too plain?"** Kagome twirled around looking at her mirror. It's been a long time for her. _'When was the last time I went out with friends? Did i even have any?'_ She couldn't bring up any memories. She always refused tagging along with Kikyo and her friends when they went out.

She puzzles as she plays with her attire. With it being a bit chilly out she went with a long sleeved black sweater and faded jeans. **"Hmmmm."** It was a problem, she was so focused on her clothes she didn't even notice her brother entering. **"Hey sis you going out?"** She screeched. Falling on her butt. **"Owch..."**

He apologizes, sheepishly grinning. Helping her up. **"So are you?"** She blinks. **"Uh yeah, we were going to walk around town."** Immediately the boy asks if he could go too.

Going so far as to use the puppy dog eyes. **"Pleasssseeeeeeee sis! I wanna meet your new friend. And I wanna go to the park"** A sigh escaped the teen. Mustering a smile she reached for her phone.

Dialing Kaname's number. Ring...ring...ring. **"Hello? Kaname speaking."** Kagome was nervous, not wanting to upset her. **"H-hi Kaname. This is Kagome."** Immediately she heard the phone drop and yelling on the other line.

 **"Oh so sorry Kagome that was my brother, he tried taking the phone."** You could hear whining through the phone bringing a slight chuckle out of her. **"That's fine...um."** She paused, trying to think of wording her request. _'Deep breath, just ask her, you can do it Kagome...'_

She clears her throat. **"My brother Sota wanted to come with me, wanting to meet you and head to the park and play. Would it be ok if he tagged along?"** Scratching and a struggle.

Kagome couldn't help but sweatdrop at the silence. **"Yeah that'd be great! My brother and boyfriend have been dying to meet you so it's perfect."** _'Boyfriend?'_

She heard voices. **"Oh not you too Hakkaku! Rgggg, it's-mine! Anyways yeah. Same time good?"** Relief was flowing through her, instantly she felt calm and relaxed.

With a thanks she ended the call. Sota waited there...patiently. His eyes glowing in delight. **"Alright you got 5 minutes to get ready."** He zooms away, rushing to get changed from his pajamas into something suitable for cold outdoor play.

Their mom enters her room a smile gracing her features. **"Thank you for taking Sota Kagome."** Grabbing her wallet and coat, she follows her mother downstairs. **"It's no big deal."** She glances left and right and left again, confused.

 **"Where's Grandpa and Kikyo?"** Hearing her name Kikyo appears from the kitchen. **"Going out sister? Have fun."** In her traditional hakama, the archery captain returns to the eating room, where she prepares the herbal remedies their grandfather sells.

Sota comes bumbling down trying to get his arms through the coats' sleeves. **"And your grandfather in over by the well, tell your friend that she and her family are more then welcome to come over for dinner tonight, we're having sloppy jo's."** With a nod both of her children go out the door.

They quickly descended into town. Eager to arrive at their destination. Rushing through the crowded streets, avoiding the hustling and bustling people. They gasped and panted as they ran. They were now starting to run late. Waiting for them at the end of the sprint was Kaname with two people.

One was a white haired teen by with a mohawk, with piercings in his ears. He dressed in a t shirt, a leather coat, and tight skinny jeans. Chains hanging from the pant loops, along with a few chained bracelets on his wrist and neck. His arm was draped lazily over his girlfriends shoulder.

Their other waiting companion was short. He had bushy ginger hair that was nicely put up in a bow. Wearing pointy ears and a tail. He was hopping up and down in excitement. His blue eyes gazing around endlessly. The elder of the Higurashi's waved. **"Yo! Kaname-Chan~"** All three of their heads swiveled to the voice.

Kaname ran up to her friend giving a hug. **"You made it!"** Kagome apologized, not at all meaning to be late. **"Were you waiting long?"** The brunette shook her head. **"Not at all, in fact we only got here a minute or two before you did."** Shippo pounced onto Kaname's classmate.

 **"OHHH So you're Kagome!?"** Her eyes widened. Exclaiming. **"You're the boy I saw a few days ago!"** What a small world people live in. **"I'm Shippo, Kan-Chan is my sis~"**

Hakkaku made the time out signal. **"So wait the girl Grandma and Shi-Kun ran into is your friend?"** Immediately Kagome felt self conscious and worried. _'Did they say bad things about me? Was I too forward when I gave Shippo-Chan the candy?'_ Her insecurities were beginning to pile.

She didn't want to be hated by the Kururugi family. She's pulled out of her thoughts when the strange teen gave her a hug. **"Awesome! I was worried when my girl went to school solo, so you being there for her and the fact that you also helped Shi-Kun makes it all the better! You're a cool chick."**

One blink, two blinks, she was stunned. **"Haku-Kun! Your're scaring her!"** Shippo pushed him away. Kaname apologized for her brother and boyfriends forwardness. **"It's fine and this is my little brother Sota."** She pushed him in front of her, trying to get the attention off of her.

 **"Hi nice too meet you~ Shippo do you play any games?"** The ginger bounced again his hair lifting and falling. A toothy grin showing. **"Boy do I!"** They got along quick, chatting about everything and anything in a little boys world.

Suddenly a few stomachs growled. Causing everyone to laugh. **"Shall we get some lunch?"**

You would never have thought Kagome was a shy insecure girl with an inferiority complex. Not with this group anyways. They were happy chatting to whatever subject that came to mind. As they sipped their drinks of coffee and hot coco. They walked all over the town, checking out stores, buying stuff here and there.

Hakkaku couldn't help the smiling from spreading when he saw the two kids playing. Deciding to join the fun it becomes a wrestle match. The girls laughed as the bad boy punk rocker was getting his butt kicked.

The day passed by in a blur. The sun setting beautifully. **"Wow what a great day!"** Sota stretched his limbs. **"Oh yeah, mom said you guys and the rest of your family are more then welcome to come over for dinner. We got sloppy jo's~"** It was a tempting offer. But they politely declined.

 **"We'll come over one of these days. Promise~"** They went there separate ways. **"She's a cutey Kaname. I can see why you and her are such good friends."**

Interlocking fingers, she gazed ahead. **"Yeah, but why do I get the feeling that you're planning something?"** He couldn't hide his smirk...not from her at least.

Shippo was happily munching on the lollipop that he got at the store. Not paying attention. **"You caught me. If you recall there's someone in our friendship circle that could really use a girlfriend."** She realized his intentions pretty quick

 **"So you're planning to get them together?"** He nods. Immediately she agrees to help. **"I can't wait for Monday!"** Laughing he gives her a quick peck on the cheek. **"We'll be raising hell one way or another."** The rest of the way was in silent content.

Meanwhile Sota was blabbing, saying how much fun he had. Thanking his sister profusely. _'It was good for him to get out and play with someone his age.'_ He always rejected hanging out with his friends. Because he knew Kagome was lonely. Staying by her side. She was determined to have him go out and interact for a change.

They made it home before it got dark. Taking off their shoes Sota made a beeline for the kitchen. Kagome headed upstairs. **"Kagome aren't you gonna eat?"** She shouted that she'd eat later. Turning on the hot water, she got a towel, her brush, and some soaps. Stripping off her clothes she dipped herself in.

She sighed in bliss. Watching at the herbal scented water dripped from her fingers. She tilted her head to the side, looking back on the days events. _'How long has it been since I've just enjoyed myself, and been...me?'_ A smile came across as her fingers danced on the liquids surface. She was looking forward to school.

Because for once someone came to be her friend, to like her as Kagome, not as Kikyo's little sister. She closed her eyes, dreaming of the past. Of pain that to this day still gripped her heart. Refusing to leave. Like a scar that never fades. She never wanted to be this way.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Whoop whoop Kagome is acting as she would in the anime/manga yes! Next chappy is gonna be a little sad and involve flashbacks~ Teehee, I wonder who Kaname and hakkaku are gonna try get Kagome with...well I DO know but I won't squeel~**

 **Thank you to all who are supporting this story, please review/fav/follow if you like it so far. Hopefully I haven't forgotten to mention anyone who have currently fa/follow/review. Ok with that tchao for now ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter- 6

 **Author Notes: Yo people. This is Mako and it's shout out time! First up** Contra-Normal **, for the review. And** Demons of the arch angel **(sorry i forgot to add you in for your latest review) You guys have been awesome! So yeah I don't own Inuyasha. Time to let things unfold!**

 _I always believed that life was a joyous blissful thing. That every birth and heart was precious and valuable. But now I can't even consider myself human, consider mine a life worth living. I wish to die...better yet I wish I was never born._

 _3rd P.O.V-Dream_

 _ **"Hello I'm Kagome Higarashi, and i'm 5. It's nice to meet you!"** She was excited. It was her first day in kindergarten. She met so many people, was able to color and draw. Making lots of friends. _

_Every day was an adventure. Playing princes and princesses on the playground, jumping rope. There was always a smile on her face._ _Although it didn't really last long. **"So this is Kikyo's sister?"** She turned her head to find a pretty girl with really long hair. _

_She was staring intently at her. **"Hi I'm Kagome, do you want to play with me?"** She was playing with her favorite bouncy ball. __Snootily she replied. **"I'm Tsubaki, I'm Kikyo's friend."** Her eyes narrow at the younger twin_

 _. **"I don't see what's so special about you. You don't look pretty. You don't seem smart and Kikyo is better at bouncing a ball."** She was hurt. Tears leaked from her eyes. **"I'll take that!"** She pushed the girl, taking the ball and walking away._

 _Leaving a crying girl in the dirt. The bell rang but she ignored it, staying where she was. Eventually her teacher noticed her missing and went to look for her, carrying her back. She tried getting answers out of the girl, but she was silent of the problem. This became a start of hell._

 _Everyday when no one was looking Tsubaki and her social circle would tease and insult her. This went on for years. Eventually it got bad, from hurtful words to stealing things. Then pushing and shoving. She remained mute to the abuse. No one knew. She was forced beyond her limits. It was no surprise she-_

 **"Kagome!"** Eyes snapped open. Swishing the herbal water as she got up from her laying position. Knocks on the door. **"Hey you ok sis? You've been in there for a while."** She reassures Sota that things were fine.

That she was simply lost in thought. **"Can you hurry up? I need to pee bad!"** A small chuckle left her mouth. With a sigh she rises, draining her bath. **"Ok ok, i'm getting out."** She wraps a soft pale blue towel around her frame, going towards her room.

Changing into her pj's she fell on the mattress. Her eyes start closing. _'It's different now. Its not like before...'_ Once more she descends into dreamland. Without even a bite of dinner.

 _Monday..._

 **"Crap crap we're running late again!"** So much rushing these days. Sota looks at his sister as she nearly chokes on her toast. **"Sis are you feeling alright? You've been sleeping in and skipping your meals a lot lately."** She tries to pat his head, nearly tripping. **"Irm fwime Sopta!"** (I'm fine Sota)

She drops him off, sprinting to her school. She hears the sound of a horn. Looking on her left she sees... **"AHH!"** A car. She falls backwards. It stops, just an inch before hitting her. She was in no mood for this. **"Jerk!"** Her glare meets equally angry golden orbs.

 **"What the hell lady!"** He saw her come from no where. Cutting off her gaze quickly. She checks her vibrating phone. It was her friend Kaname sending her a text. He was getting more pissed. She was ignoring her in the middle of a busy street.

 **ShikigamiStar- Hey where are you? I'm in the front entrance waiting for you with Hakkaku.**

Kagome cursed, before getting back on her feet and sprinting away. **"Hey I'm not done with you! Come back here!"** She hears his aggravated tone in the distance, but pays it no mind. She can't afford a detention. Especially with Sota, her exams coming up and the fact she now has friends to hang out with.

She soon sees a pair of familiar faces. She falls to her knees. **"Am I late?"** She's huffing and wheezing. She broke records dashing over. **"Haha no you made it with 5 minutes to spare."** She stares at the sky thanking the gods.

Kaname helps her up. **"Kagome do you know where Hakkaku's classes are?"** She looks at the schedule. Raising an eyebrow. **"Hakkaku..."** He looks at her. **"Yeah?"** she points.

 **"You're classes are on the other side of the school."** He pales. **"Shit gotta go!"** Placing a kiss on his girlfriend and a wave at Kagome and he's gone. Both stifle a laugh as they make their way in the school building.

Running into a weird man, he had black hair dark brown eyes and was staring intently at Kagome. He grips her hand with his own. Coming close and closer. **"Excuse me miss?"** She's blushing from the intensity, from the tight grasp. **"U-um yes?"**

You could tell he knows nothing of personal space. **"Wiill you bear my children."** Eh... **"Eh?!"** Suddenly he gets smacked. By both Kagome and another student. **"Dammit Miroku I can't leave you for one second and you already do that crap. I'm so sor-Kaname?"** The brunette blinks. **"Hey Sango."**

'Wow she's so pretty. So this is the girl who owns that cute kitty Kirarra.' The beauty standing before her apologizes profusely at Kagome. **"He does that to every girl he sees. We were looking for our classes."** It's then she stiffens. Feeling an all too familiar and annoying sensation. Automatically she smacks the pervert.

 **"Miroku!"** For the rest of the day he had to trudge through school with the embedded handprint on the right side of his cheek. His excuse for his actions... **"My hand is cursed!"** Yeah she didn't buy it. The day becomes rather crazy with seeing Kagome. People still demanded answers from the teen.

The roof, her lunch sanctuary had more members joining and munching out on goodies. When she hears the door slam open. **"There you guys are. Took me fucking forever to find you!"** It was him. His long silver hair, those emotion yellow orbs that contained a fiery passion. She rose from her floor seat.

He looked at her, as she pointed at him. **"You're the ASS that nearly ran me over!"** What a great friendship we have starting. As the two spend the remainder of lunch arguing with eachother over this mornings almost accident. The end of the day is full of bickering and introductions(what about studying.)

As she walks away with a huff from the annoying new hot tempered classmate of hers. She won't deny...he was rather good looking. Actually...all of them were pretty or handsome.

She groans in her head. _'Finding friends is a bad idea...snap out of it Kagome.'_ She tried to steel up her heart, having a long chat with herself as she went to go and pick up her brother. She didn't want to get hurt again, but at the same time, it felt nice, she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: We have characters. Yay...(boooooo to Miroku) Anyways another chappy completed! Hope you guys enjoyed that ^_^ Review/favs/follows/ please :3 I'm a sensitive lady. Stay tuned and tchao for now. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter-7

 **Author Notes: Okie dokes, to start off...I'M SO SORY FOR TAKING SO LONG T_T. Next we have a thank you for SapphirePhoenixDragon for fav and following~**

 **Thank you Jazzmon for reviewing and following, then we have AyakoMegrie for following. And god you guys have awesome names~ ^_^ Of course i sadly don't own inuyasha. But I do own this story :3**

My heart was always locked behind a barrier of ice. I never expected it to be opened. Nor did I expected it to be taken. You my dear took it with you, to forever hold in your hands.

3rd P.O.V

 **"Damn it Sesshōmaru, you ate all the ramen again!"** Inuyasha glared at his brother, looking through the several cabinets of their new home. His elder sibling sipped his tea, watching his little sister eat her soup.

She had long learned to ignore the yelling when it came to those two fighting. **"If you bothered to pay attention, you would know that I gave the soup to Rin, considering she still has a slight fever."**

The teen muttered under his breath, to him Sesshōmaru was nothing more then an obnoxious pain in the ass. **"Tch. I'm heading out to see Miroku."** He slams the door. He's been irritated lately. Rin looks up at her biggest brother. **"Did I make him mad?"** Since her birth she's had a sickly constitution.

The young man shook his head. **"No he's just being moody. He has yet to adapt to our new home."** Unlike Kaname and the others they didn't transfer school by choice. But rather, it was the fact that their parents had just died from a bank robbery gone wrong. Their family has had their share of sadness.

Sesshōmaru's mother dies of illness. Then his father remarries, giving him 2 siblings, both of which he now cares for as their guardian. Even though Sesshōmaru was only 21. He took the responsibilities of caring for his 17 and 6 year old kin. Though his brother often butted heads with him.

 **"Sesshōmaru *cough* can I go to the park please?"** She finished her soup, pushing the empty bowl away. **"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"** Rin frowns at their housekkeper. Jaken was hired by Sesshōmaru not too long after the accident.

And he takes his job very seriously. " **Going out sick will only make things worse! You should stay inside and rest."** He swept the floor, working fast and diligiently. The white haired man finished his tea. Taking note of his younger siblings depressed expression, he took matters into his own hands.

 **"Jaken."** At the tone of his master's voice he stood proud and tall. **"Yes, milord!"** He watched his employer stand. **"Continue with your chores, when you leave for the day lock up behind you. Rin and I will handle the shopping for tonights dinner."** The servant was in shock. Usually he handled everything. It was such a change.

 **"B-but sir I can do it-"** He gasped before shutting his mouth shut. It was a very bad sign when was glared at. He bowed deeply. **"Yes lord Sesshōmaru."** He scuttled out the door, nearly tripping over A-Un, the family's twin pet foxes. Neither of them liked Jaken very much. **"Ow! owowowow, you little rats!"**

Ignoring the battle ensuing, Rin and her brother grabbed their coats, leaving the house. **"Wow it's so pretty out!"** She held his hand as she looked at all the shops. Sesshōmaru made the purchases, grabbing bread, some fruit, vegetables and pork. **"What are we making today big brother?"**

He looked down at her, until she came down with a cold, she was the one doing the cooking with Jaken. But Sesshōmaru makes a decent replacement. **"Stirfry?"** She nods, excited. She skips with him holding onto her. **"Sota wait!"** He ran, not looking where he was going, smacking into the siblings.

He was frozen in fear when he saw the silver haired man glare. His purple tattoos and height raising his intimidation level. **"Ahh...ahhh...SIS!"** He scurried behind Kagome. Who couldn't help but shake her head at his cowardliness. She bows deeply. **"I'm sorry for my brother bashing into you. Are you guys ok?"**

Rin smiles, saying they were both fine. Gold eyes pierce the little boy, who hides fully behind his sister. She blinks at his gaze. **"Are you by any chance related to Inuyasha?"** The two were stunned. But Rin quickly recovers. **"Yeah he's our brother."** Almost immediately she covers the younger girl's ears.

 **"If thats the case. tell him he's a royal ass and to leave me the hell alone!"** Kagome smiles, causing the golden eyes boy to blink in confusion. How she could say such insulting things with a kind expression he'd never know. **"Kagome? Was that the guy you said nearly ran you over?"** Her eye twitched at the memory.

She still hated his guts. He had nothing but a smart mouth and was a total jerk. She sighed. **"When you see him please give him my message."** She takes her brother by the hand. Taking him away. **"Sesshōmaru why doesn't she like Inuyasha Oni-Chan?"** He ruffled her hair.

 **"He wasn't very nice to her is all."** The rest of the walk was in silence. They journeyed on home. Taking in the sights. Sota was lectured, not that he meant to bump into those siblings. He was just excited.

Afterall they were on their way to see Kaname and Shippo. **"Sis how'd you know they were related to that jerk you mentioned?"** Kagome told him tof the two brother's resemblance to each other.

Both had long silver hair, both had gold eyes, but Inuyashas had a more copper gold tint. And Sesshōmaru had the claw mark tattoos. It would've been a great surprise if they weren't related to each other. The pair boarded the bus, taking the time to take in the scenery and relax. Winter was approaching.

The fall season with it's array of colors and mild temperature was coming to an end. It's been a couple weeks since Kagome had met Kaname's friend group and she had to say they for the most part were pleasant people...some were a bit too friendly for her taste though.

Of course she hadn't met all of her friends yet. There was still several people that were mentioned. ** _'Let's see...um you need to meet Koga, Ginta and Ayame, they're good friends of Hakkaku. Then there's Sesshōmaru and Rin. They're friends of mine and are related to Inuyasha.'_** Then it struck her...

Those people she met in the street. The boy and girl Sota smashed into. She sweatdrops. _'Oh crap did I just say that to Inuyasha's brother Sesshōmaru?'_ It was too late for her to take back her words. She can only hope that he doesn't feel offended about her harsh insults towards his brother.

 **"Come on sis! We're at the stop!"** Breaking through her thoughts she got off. They walked through the unfamiliar area. Kaname had invited Kagome and her brother for a sleepover. And their mother sent them on their way the moment she found out about it.

She couldn't help the sigh, her mom was being a bit pushy with sending her off to be with her friends. The teen couldn't be mad though. She knew her mother only wanted her to be happy. The siblings looked at the street signs and as much as she hated to admit it, they were lost. She turned her head left and right.

Trying to find the right way to go. When her eyes locked on a pair of dark colored orbs. She couldn't suppress the shiver scaling over her body. His eyes were cold and cruel. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. **"Kagome! I found it, it's this way."** Her thoughts put on hold, as she was tugged away.

They found the address easily enough after that. It was a shrine, with a large garden. A man was standing by the shed, his long hair was pulled into a ponytail, his blue eyes trained onto Kagome. **"Well hello~ What's a hot thing like you doing here?"** Revealing his pearly whites with a huge grin.

Instantly his ear was pinched and pulled. **"Dammit Koga! Are you at it again?"** Her glare was intense. _'Why did I agree to come here again.'_ Our eldest Higurashi just couldn't stop sighing. She could already feel a headache coming.

 _Back at the Inu household..._

 **"Hey I'm home."** He took off his jacket, taking in the aroma of sweet scented tea and burnt veggies. **"Ugh!"** He knew...his brother burnt dinner again. But nonetheless was his sibling eating it. _'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually prefer Jaken's cooking.'_

Inuyasha was glad he ate before coming home. He got himself a soda from the fridge. He paused when his named was called out by Sesshōmaru. **"I was told to give you a message by a girl i had met on the street."**

The face on his younger siblings face was quite humorous. It was certainly a change from the usual pissy and mischievous expression he would wear. **"She said and I quote 'Tell him** **he's a royal ass and to leave me the hell alone!"** He releases Rin and finishes his meal.

For a moment he was frozen...a swirl of emotions and thoughts going in and out of his brain. But suddenly his face turned a crimson shade, and his head looked as though it was steaming. Rin knew...he was gonna blow. **"THAT BITCH IS DEAD!"** The eldest of the trio couldn't help the small smile from forming as he drank.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Different person with the underlined statement. Our mystery lover of Kagome's~ So Koga, Rin and Sesshōmaru Jaken and A Un have been introduced...whoopie! But we also have a bunch of people we have yet to identify. But all will be revealed(hopefully)**

 **Sesshōmaru is a character that has many confused. Some hate, some love, some don't understand. In my eyes at least he is a character that despite his cold and serious personality, he does have a soft spot and when push comes to shove will do what's needed to be done.**

 **I thought I would make a bit of a close relationship with him and Rin since in the anime it's a daughter/father relationship...even though people ship them romantically( i prefer rin/kohaku but that's just me)**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience! I know i take a long time to update. Reviews/favs/follows/pms would be epic guys ^+^ Tchao for now~**


	8. Chapter 8

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter-8

 **Author Notes: Howdy guys. We're on my fav number! Number 8 yay! Shout out time~** Lola-Hime **for faving,** Meiousei Dark **for following. Now what to do...hmm. Oh I know~ Teehee,i don't own Inuyasha.**

 _I remember reading in books that Love that was lost was better then not having love at all. Frankly I don't think that's true. My version would be 'Tis better to hate and love then to lose.' Unlucky me however, ended up getting all three._

 _3rd P.O.V_

She was staring. He was staring and a girl was ear pulling. **"Hello, my name is Ayame, this is my boyfriend Koga."** She smiles, but its a scary smile, just screaming that she would not hesitate to kill you should you anger her. Sota was terrified, his sister was pale. But fortunately for them rescue arrived.

 **"Hey you guys made it!"** Kaname, their savior, their angel of mercy. **"I was wondering when you two were going to get here."** She smiled, easing the strange tension. Her classmate shuffled to regain her balance. Watching the blue eyed boy being lectured by Ayame.

Kaname followed her friends gaze, understanding. **"Don't worry about those two. They always act like that and were actually starting to leave. But come on my grandparents are just dying to meet you."** Kagome is dragged.

Her brother running to catch up. Leaving the couple to their quarrel. **"Grandma Kaede, Grandpa Kakuju! Kagome and Sota are here~"** The trio took off their shoes, entering, they relax as warm air wraps around their chilled bodies.

Embracing the heat. **"Aye, welcome to our humble home."** Kaede approaches the children, taking a good long look. **"Ye seem rather tired. Are you well?"** Her concern is dismissed. **"We got a little lost and had to backtrack, took a bus and walked here."**

She nodded but the wise old woman didn't entirely believe in her excuse. **"Come out of the cold then, we have oden cooking. Make yourself at home."** The siblings bow gratefully.

Kakuju smiles, his beard lifting. **"Hope you kids have a good time. Call if you need anything else."** He gives his granddaughter a peck on the cheek, before retreating to his study. There was an excited gleam **. "So Kagome got any ideas for Christmas shopping?"** The poor raven haired girl found it hard to swallow.

 _The Next day..._

Sota woke up to the sound of chatter. He rubbed his eyes, the sun shone through, temporarily blinding him. **"Ugh..."** His mind was boggled. He came to spend the day with Shippo and his family. They played video games and action figures. Had a wonderful dinner and continued their play.

His body was sore, they were running around so much around the house late at night. **"Graaa turn off the lights."** His friends ginger hair was a mess. So bushy and long that when left unattended becomes a mess.

 **"Baahahaha, dude your hair."** Grumbling the young boy grabs his brush. Having a tango with his tangles he checks the clock. **"Didn't Kagome-Chan say that you guys were being picked up at 10?"** His attention on the alarm clock caused him to panic.

 **"Crap its 11."** He was an hour behind. He quickly got up and changed clothes. Getting out of his pj's was a bit of a struggle. He was still half asleep. Both boys hopped down the staircase.

Finding Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Kururugi chatting away. **"Hey grandma!"** At the sound of the two children Kaede turns their way. **"Seems ye two woke up late eh? Shippo chiled, come, many knots are on ye still."** He obeyed, sitting in front of his grandmother as she brushes out his hair.

Searching left and right, the black haired 3rd grader found no sign of his sister nor her friend. **"Hey where's Kagome?"** His mother offered a small laugh. **"They went to go do some shopping. We'll be seeing them later tonight. So we can stay a bit longer if you want."**

With a thousand yesses and thank yous he got breakfast. Shippo and Sota sat in the living room turning on the t.v. Their anticipated show wasn't present. Instead the news was flaring with a special warning. It caught everyone's attention.

 _ **"This just in 5 murders, in Tokyo Park. The reasons behind these homicides are unknown and are currently under investigation. Surviving witnesses testified that their attacker was indeed a woman, anyone with further information please report to the police."**_

 _Meanwhile..._

Our two bestest buddies took the statement 'Shop till you drop' a bit too seriously. Fluttering between all the shops within the plaza, they scoured hordes of shelves to find the perfect gifts for their friends and family. **"How bout this dress for Sango?"** Kaname held it up.

A knee length dress in a ombre fashion of pinks and reds. A sweetheart neckline that had straps. With a silky texture, it would be the gift to perfectly fit her figure. **"Are we getting this for Sango or Miroku?"** Imagine how Kagome reacted when Kaname simply said **"Both!"**

It was inspected thoroughly. The only flaw it dared to have, was of course it's price. Glumly it was placed back onto its little hooked space. They were on a budget and had to make due with what they had. Good thing there was nothing but sales. Eventually they had a nice haul of gifts for their loved ones.

The sky began to darken when the snow began to fall. **"Should we call it a day?"** Just as Kagome was about to anwser she smacked against something...hard. She fell from the impact. **"Ouch!"** Kaname rushed to her aid. **"You ok?"** After a few mutterings of reassurance she turned her gaze to the person in front of her.

She was young, but her expression was strange. Like Kagome she too was on the ground of gently layered snow. Immediately the kind apologetic girl stood and held her hand to the stranger. **"I'm so sorry, here let me help you up."** Gingerly a cold hand was placed into her warm one.

Suddenly both teenagers got chills seeing the womans smile. **"Thank you."** People were bustling through the busy streets, those three the only ones still. For some reason something felt wrong to the girls. Maybe they were just in shock to seeing the strangers face.

There was a rather long and painful looking scar extending down her eye to her chin. And her eyes, they didn't seem focused. They bowed politely, before leaving. The odd woman stood there, in that trance like state. Into another store they checked the aisles.

So many discounts, so many low prices. You'd think this was an Olympic sport the way they were running around and examining the prices and items of interest. The strange person in the street was temporarily forgotten. **"Have you found something for Hakkaku yet?"** The brunette frowned looking through the shelves.

 **"Not really no. I know that there's a store that has a bunch of stuff that he likes but it's starting to get late. I think I'll just check it out tomorrow."** She didn't feel it at first but she then saw that her feet were moving on their own with no input from her. Because she was being dragged.

Now realizing what was happening she fought, she recoiled, trying to slip her hands away from her captor. **"Come on Kagome it's no big deal! I'll just check it out in the morning."** Her words fell on deaf ears. This was the first time that she had seen her friend so asserted about something.

For it turned out that the young Higurashi was big into holidays. **"What's one more store. And anyways this will save you time that you could use for something else."** The door is opened, luck for them the hours during the holiday seasons extend so they still have plenty of time. **"Hot topic right? Lets go!"**

Didn't take long at all in Kagomes opinion, and there were many things that interested her. Jewelry, some skirts and makeup. As well as a lot of cute stuff animals and trinkets on sale. Hakkaku's gifts were white hair dye, hair gel, two pairs of jeans and some chained necklaces. **"See, that wasn't so hard."**

The cashier smiled at the girls. **"Will that be all ladies? Or are you paying separate."** He nodded when told separately, doing his thing, gently putting the merchandise in a bag it's handed to Kaname. Then the friends switched spots.

Kagome handing the man a couple shirts from various animes. A few plushies, a few plaided skirts, some rose hair clips, a necklace and a set of makeup. **"Alright miss that'll be 27.50"** She paid the man. Telling them that he'd walk out with them, seeing how he was gonna close. When someone entered.

He frowned at the customer. **"I'm terribly sorry Ma'am but I just closed the store. I have to ask you to leave and come again in the morning."** The visitor didn't move, he walked up to her, gently grabbing her shoulder. Not a peep to be heard from her. **"Please don't ask me to drag you ou-"**

It was hard for him to finish...cause he was dead. **"Kyaaaaaaaa!"** Kagome and Kaname held their faces in horror. Out from under her sleeve was a knife, that she stabbed into the boys neck. It was the same lady they had encountered earlier. **"Come...here."** She pounced.

Thinking fast the short haired school girl pushed one of the racks of clothes at the lady, preventing her advance. **"How do we get out of here?"** Kagome grabbed her companion by the wrist. **"I come in here all the time, there's a back door leading outside, hurry!"** She didn't need to be told twice.

Right now their lives were on the line. A psychopath had her eyes on them, and would not rest until she saw their bodies on the ground covered in blood. Her eyes no longer bared that distant gaze, no this time all they saw was blazing anticipation and lust. **"Don't go yet..."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well i certainly made this chapter freaky and dark. Well that's what I get for rereading the manga, so can anyone guess which character this is from the manga/anime? In addition i must give my greatest apologies, for i'm back in school so i can't update as fast.**

 **It also didn't help that i was getting slight writer's block, ok so reviews/favs/follows would be lovely. ANd before i forget, more people followed this story as I was typing this so thank you** moongirl4622 **and** MidnightSanctuary-Tans **. Tchao for now~**


	9. Chapter 9

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter-9

 **Author Notes: So thank yous are in order. Starting off this chapter Snowfire the Kitsune for following. Um and I got three reviews. Each named guest, no clue if i's just one person or two or three separate but um thank you!**

 **^_^, And I'm happy to note that we are over 1000 views so thank you very VERY much~ I do not own Inuyasha.**

 _Last time On Awake but not quite Alive_

 _He frowned at the customer. **"I'm terribly sorry Ma'am but I just closed the store. I have to ask you to leave and come again in the morning."** The visitor didn't move, he walked up to her, gently grabbing her shoulder. Not a peep to be heard from her. **"Please don't ask me to drag you ou-"**_

 _It was hard for him to finish...cause he was dead. **"Kyaaaaaaaa!"** Kagome and Kaname held their faces in horror. Out from under her sleeve was a knife, that she stabbed into the boys neck. It was the same lady they had encountered earlier. **"Come...here."** She pounced._

 _Thinking fast the short haired school girl pushed one of the racks of clothes at the lady, preventing her advance. **"How do we get out of here?"** Kagome grabbed her companion by the wrist. **"I come in here all the time, there's a back door leading outside, hurry!"** She didn't need to be told twice._

 _Right now their lives were on the line. A psychopath had her eyes on them, and would not rest until she saw their bodies on the ground covered in blood. Her eyes no longer bared that distant gaze, no this time all they saw was blazing anticipation and lust. **"Don't go yet..."**_

I never knew of the pain she was going through. Never realized, never thought of the darkness in her soul. She whose smile could warm the coldest of hearts. I made a vow that day. 

One that no matter the obstacle I would keep. Because I could not live with myself otherwise. The vow I made for you. To protect, to love and to care for. In life and in death I would always watch over you. My angel of light.

 _3rd P.O.V_

They didn't realize how late it was when they found their way outside. The plaza was practically barren. No longer were there crowds of people pushing and shoving their way through. Snow was still trickling down. The moon illuminated their path, the stars twinkled as they gasped for breath.

Terrified of what was to come, the woman was crazy. **"Where do we go!? What do we do?"** Kaname was hyperventilating. Trembling from both the cold and from what she just witness. The image replaying over and over in her head. A crash occurred from behind them. **"Come...back."**

She was frozen in place. Her eyes watering in fear and sheer horror. When she was tugged. **"Move it Kaname-Chan! We gotta get out of here!"** The lady was creepy, scary and bloody, but lucky for the girls she was also slow. However...with the snow, she could easily track their trail.

As fast as their legs to take them, they ran, far far from the killer. When they finally stopped, it was at the park, the first place where the murders took place. Both were tired. **"Kaname listen to me, we have to get help."** Kagome was trying to think things logically.

The odds were basically a see-saw at this point. It's dark, it's snowing, and a somewhat far away from their homes. However, police are bound to be out due to the killings, they have their cell phones which they can call for help when they can get a signal in. And both were fast.

However Kururugi was in a state of panic, the sight of blood gushing from the poor man. He was only doing his job, his death never would've happened if they hadn't gone to the store. Her body is shaken. Forced from her thoughts, two pairs of eyes met. **"We need to focus Kaname-Chan..."**

A small nod was her reply. _'What am I doing feeling sorry for myself? I'm sure Kagome feels worse then I do about this.'_ **"Ok, so what should we do Kagome?"** Despite the circumstances, the raven haired teen manages a smile. **"I think it's time we break up."**

Death was always in her life. It was an addiction to kill, it was a craving that she sought for years. There was always too many people for her to do the deed. But then she got lucky recently.

Poor victims had no idea. A gang of delinquents were beating up a helpless old man. She limped through the night. Knife in hand, she couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face at the sight of them. Unaware of her presence.

Blood sprinkled across the ground so prettily. In this state of ecstasy she killed with pleasure. Out of all her victims, her most favorite of all was the innocent woman in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Enjoying ever single second of her hunt. She was the predator, and would not rest until her prey were in her clutches. Seeing the tracks split off she was in a predicament. The girls were smart, she was slow, they were fast, so they took separate paths to ensure their survival.

 **"I will...have blood."** She went left. Following the trail. The storm was growing all the more fierce. Kaname couldn't afford to stop, she kept herself going, despite the painful flares throbbing in her legs. The moment she got service, she automatically dialed 911.

A ring, two rings, heck three rings. **"Hello police station this is officer Michiru."** She felt such relief hearing another person. **"Hello this is Kaname Kururugi! My friend and I are being chased! Some crazy lady is trying to kill us."** She was told to stay on the line, to try and make her way to the station.

Kagome wasn't as fortunate. Her phone was busted due to a nasty slip in the snow. Her breath became a series of puff clouds. She was lost, she was scared and she was alone, with no phone, with a killer after her. _'Oh man...what do I do?'_

That's when she saw it, a glimmer of light on a house. She ran towards it, her body felt so cold, it was hard for her to keep going, falling on her knees, pounding on the door. **"Please, please let me in! It's an emergency!"** The door was open, revealing a concerned familiar face. **"Kagome? Whats wrong?!"**

It was Sango who let her in, her savior. Rushing around finding towels and extra clothes as the door is slammed and locked by the frozen maiden. **"Kagome?"** There were ice tears in her eyes. **"Pl-please pass me the phone?"** Worried for her friend she's does what she's asked.

 **"Hey sis is that a friend of yours?"** Kohaku was just finishing his homework when he heard the noise. **"Yes, but somethings wrong."** They come into the hallway. As Kagome impatiently taps her foot, hearing the phone ringing. **"Hello this is the police station, this is Officer Michiru."**

She knew she was babbling, and probably unable to make sense of it all, but she told the officer on the other line about the woman with the knife, how someone was dead. How she and her friend tried to outrun the psycho. When she fell in love with the voice on the other line.

 **"Kagome? Kagome! It's me Kaname! I managed to make it to the police station. I called them to let them know of the killer, they sent out police to try and catch her."** Sobs broke from the girl, Kohaku and Sango exchanging glances. **"Kan-Chan I'm so glad you're ok. I'm at Sango's."** That's when they heard it.

Thud, thud, thud. The entire house grew quiet. Sango quickly whispered to Kohaku, to get her weapons. He snuck away gulping. **"Kagome? Kagome, what's happening over there?"** The two girls backed slowly away from the door. Trying to be as silent as possible.

Both of their eyes widen when one of the floorboards creaked. That was the only sound that was needed before the thuds on the door becoming harsher and louder. **"Run!"** Suddenly the power turned off. Blind in the dark they hurried their way into Sango's room. Pushing Kohaku back in with the weapons.

Swords, a boomerang, pepper spray, a tazer, even a gun. It becomes a waiting game, as all three arm themselves. Kirara who had been sleeping on her owners bed growled slightly at the door. **"Lets...play...little girl."** Sango saw her friend flinch in fear. The door slammed open and the chaos ensued.

Sango shot her gun at the womans arm. Knocking the knife away, but she didn't stumble or flee. No she leaped head on. Kohaku was shoved away from the murderer.

Sango fired again. Nailing the leg. Kagome searched around, finding a baseball bat. And boom! She was pushed away. With a grunt she fell into the hallway. **"That's...not...nice."** The creepy smile plastered onto her face, that glazed look over her eyes, sent chills down her victims backs.

The adrenaline was coursing through their veins. _'Is this the end? Are we going to die here?'_ Voices shouted through the house. None at all familiar but all the more reassuring. "There they are." All of them could breath a sigh of relief.

The woman was escorted out by police, handcuffed, all nice and tight. Sango embraced her brother. Relaxing his tears and fears. Turning her head she finds her friend on her knees. Quietly crying and shaking from the ordeal. **"Kagome? Hey."** She didn't hear her concerned classmate.

In her state of shock and fear, left to a world all her own. Faintly she could hear others around her. Her eyes blind in the dark as she falls. **"Gone into shock!"** When she reopens her eyes, she smiles.

Surrounded by a meadow of flowers she sat on the cool green grass. A warm wind blows through her hair as butterflies dance across her fingertips. Peace, at ease now, no longer bearing the pressures of her emotions or pain that is life. **"...Clear!"** A jolt. It cause a forced intake of air. Immediately grasping at her chest.

A surprise to find that there's no heartbeat. Her eyes blur as another spasm hits her frame. Then she saw him. Her father, standing before her. **"Daddy?"** So she was a teenager who called her dad daddy. Big deal, she was blessed to see him here.

His smile was sad, it broke her heart seeing such an expression on his face. **"Sweety you can't stay here."** Her chest tightens. **"But why? Why can't I stay here?!"** She liked this place, she loved it.

His hand pulls her bangs away, the same way he did to her as a child. **"It's not your time yet baby girl. Your mama, grandpa, brother and sister need you."** She doubted it, frowning at the thought.

Not once was she ever needed. As if hearing her mental statements he asks her something. **"What of your friends? Don't you think they'd miss you?"** Biting her lip, the young teen contemplates. _'Do they? Would they?'_ Her answer came for both of them to hear.

 **"Kagome-Chan! Wake up please!"** It echoed, like song on replay. **"Clear!"** The rumble in her chest kept coming, the sounds came louder and louder as both the land and her father started to fade. **"Daddy!"** His words were softer, quieter, barely able to be heard.

Her eyes snapped open in a rush. Seeing white tiles on the ceiling. Her breathing was heavy, held in with an oxygen mask, cooling her burning throat. Tears falling, as the last words of her father engraved into her now beating heart. **_'Live my little angel, it's not your time yet, I love you Kagome.'_**

Several pairs of eyes stare at the girl in bed. A monitor strapped beside her. Colors of different variations glanced distressed. She was surprised to find two pairs of gold among her family, Sango and Kaname. Little Rin presented a bouquet of flowers. **"These are for you big sister!"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew. I finally finished. A lot of things going on in this chappy, which is good? I think. Aha I brought in the male Kururugi, Michiru! Of course he and Kaname aren't related in the story!**

 **Ok you know the drill ladies and gents, reviews/favs/follows if you liked it and I will do my best to continue these chapters ^_^ tchao for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter-10

 **Author Notes: Latest followers are** happyfoamycheesebagel, keller75863548274483, and Dragonfangenvy **(wow so many long names...)**

 **Thank you! Ok I do not own Inuyasha. I took sooooo long my apologies!**

She was so delicate, yet so strong, never revealing her pain, and instead used it to help others. She strode on, keeping her sad memories with her as foundation towards a better future. 

But I couldn't help fearing, that one day you would fall. Being unable to stand back up and continue onwards. Would you ever accept my help, or would you turn me away...I pray that day doesn't come. 

_3rd P.O.V_

 _Darkness was all around her being. Nothing was familiar to her but the sensation. Cold, harsh dread spiking through her blood. Sweat gently sliding down her brow. On the floor she saw red, a nauseating scent caught onto her nose._

 _She felt sick, she tried to move but was paralyzed, unable to comprehend what's going on. Evil menacing laughter shook her body, she recognized that voice and desperately struggled to move, to scream, to do something._

 _The swishing of metal rang in her ears. **"I got you~"** She heard as the knife sliced through air to hit her flesh. **"NO PLEASE!"**_ Her eyes opened then...shivering she sat up. Rubbing her goosbump covered arms. Silent tears tread down her cheeks. **"Oh god..."** Waves of memories swept her away.

She was alive, but the painful scars remained. **"Sis?"** Her head snapped up, seeing her brother Sota at the doorway. It's been weeks since the incident. And it's been days since her release from the hospital.

Yet her nightmares remained...striking at her heart every single night. **"What is it? Did I wake you?"** He shakes his head. Coming in, she sees a long trail of his blanket. **"Buyo took over my bed...can I sleep with you?"**

A smile fell on Kagome's lips. She knew he was lying. Buyo was a lazy cat, but not too much of a fat cat that couldn't fit a small 3rd grader on a twin sized bed. **"Sure you can. Hop in."** He crept under her covers, feeling her icy skin. **"Another nightmare?"** He snuggles into her side, getting comfortable.

 **"No...don't worry about it."** Though it felt as if she was on a bed of needles she wrapped her arms around her brother. **"Goodnight...little bro."** It was a comfort to both of them, just being there.

 **"Night Kagome."** In eachothers warm, loving embrace, both were able to find peace, during the remainder of the moonless night. They were alive...and they were grateful.

 _Time Skip..._

 **"Are you sure you want to go out Kagome? I can always send Kikyo out..."** Her mother was worried, and it was understandable. If not for luck and adaption, the young girl would not be here today. **"Mom I'll be fine. I can't stay cooped up inside the house forever. I've got my phone on me ok? Love you bye."**

It was a relief for her. Getting out of the house, being able to breath in the air and see the birds fluttering away in the sky. She scampered down the steps, careful of snow and ice patches.

As usual the streets were full of bustling people. A flashback occurred...she hated to admit it, but she was terrified of going out, despite her false bravado to her mom.

The dark images and thoughts returned. _A woman...a knife...an innocent life and scarlet liquid._ **"Oh it's the pretty lady! Kagome Onee-chan~"** Startled she looked to see little precious Rin sprinting into her knees.

 **"Hello Rin."** She smiled, patting the childs smooth black hair down. **"How are you?"** Receiving as beam she was given her answer. **"I'm good~"** Her guardian pushes his way through. Nodding in acknowledgment. **"Rin, how many times must I implore you to not run from me. You could get lost, or kidnapped."**

Sheepishly the little lady turns around, fidgeting under her concerned yet stern brothers face. **"Sorry Sesshomaru."** She gently put her hand back into his open one. **"I just saw Kagome-Oneechan and wanted to say hi."** His face softened up a bit.

 **"I understand but I don't want you doing something like that alright?"** Quietly he heard her reply, offering Kagome an apologetic smile. **"I apologize if she was disrupting you Miss. Higurashi."** She manages a chuckle. **"Not at all, i adore Rin."**

Together they walked, Rin swiftly grabbing her 'big sister's' hand. Swinging both back and forth. **"No offense Miss. Higurashi but are you sure you should be up and about?"**

Things have gotten very interesting in the past few weeks. After the attack, Sango and Kaname alerted to their friends of the events that took place. Inuyasha being included, feeling somewhat fearful for Kagome, alerts his family of his visit to the hospital. Rin was extremely curious.

 ** _"Wait that pretty black haired lady!? I know her! I wanna come too~"_ ** Tried as he might, Inuyasha knew it was going to be a lost battle, and grumbling went with his siblings. His elder brother stopping along the way to buy get-well flowers.

They had just arrived and entered the room when she awoke from her medication. And though the victim had plenty of nice conversations between her family and friends she felt the eyes burning on her. Rin playing games with her, Sota and Shippo staying till visiting hours were up.

Anyways back to the matter at hand. **"I'm well enough. I was in the mood to do some grocery shopping. And you?"** Our little maiden couldn't contain her excitement. **"Our house keeper Jaken got sick, so we're shopping too!"** There was humming as the little girl played with the teens fingers.

But she couldn't stay content for long. **"Big sister, can you cook?"** Kagome blinks. **"Yes I can why?"** Rin looks at her brother a moment, before her gaze returning to the teenage girl. **"Because I wanna know if you could teach me how to cook. Jakens sick and neither of my brothers can cook well."**

The silver haired brother in mentioned scowled at his sister. **"There is no need for you to learn Rin."** He didn't want to admit it, but the statement hurt his pride.

 **"Sesshomaru Oni-Chan...you burn almost everything and Inuyasha Oni-Chan even if he did want to cook always makes it raw."** There was no containment of the maidens chuckle. **"If you want until your house keeper is well again, I can cook for you guys."**

Her hand was tightly clutched. **"Really! Oh wow. Can you still teach me to cook!?"** Kagome said she would if given permission from her guardian. So she gives the ice hearted man the most saddest and most adorable puppy face imaginable. **"Pleaseeeee big brother."** It didn't take long.

Sesshomaru knew his sister was correct in her statements, and with Kagome making the offer...He sighed, his hands were tied as he gives his consent. **"If you wish, though it's not necessary."** It was decided.

And the shopping continued. Rin and Kagome going through the aisles, speaking about certain dishes and learning of the comedic stories in their household. After the ingredients were paid for they went their separate ways.

 **"I'll head over to your house after I drop off my familys groceries."** Directions were given, and farewells were made. For now at least. Kagome walked, feeling happy with what happened today. **"I'm home!"** Being greeted by her mother, they unravel the groceries. **"So how was it?"**

The story was told. **"You know you could always invite them over here for meals. We're more then happy to share."** Kagome hadn't thought of that, but was sure to keep that thought in mind. Suddenly they heard a few knocks. **"Hm I wonder who that could be?"**

Mrs. Higurashi went to answer the door, unaware that her daughter was falling back into her memories. _**"Come...here"**_ _So slowly she walked towards her. And she was unable to move...trembling with fright._ **"Kagome!"** A hand was on her shoulder.

Looking, behind her was Kikyo. **"Mother is calling for you..."** The elder twin caught her sisters unease. **"Are you ill?"** Immediately she shakes her head. Thanking her sister, she heads to the hallway to the front of the house.

At the door was her mother, Rin and her two brothers standing there. **"We came to pick you up big sister!"** How sweet and how...embarrassing.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: It's been quite some time since I updated, so apologies there. And what a surprise, Rin dragged both her brothers to Kagome's house. That's both cute and scary how they obey her whims...I love it~**

 **Ok ok so thnx for reading and I would appreciate reviews/favs/follows if you like it. Tchao for now**


	11. Chapter 11

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter-11

 **Author Notes: Boys and girls thank yous are in order!** nightmarerabbitalice, D nster, Mastodonbrawler365, DarkBloodyWerewolf **you guys have joined the 'I'm grateful for you liking my story' list~**

 **Ok folks i don't know how many more chapters there'll be but I will be announcing that it'll soon be over! So let's go I do not own Inuyasha~**

She was spiraling out of control, everything in her life came crashing down, shattering her. Her tears dripped like crystals, she was losing herself, this hadn't been the first time she's been betrayed. And now...all I can do is hold her as she breaks.

 _3rd P.O.V_

It has been a month since the Inu family dropped by unannounced to escort her to their house for dinner. And a weird pattern has settled in. Even though Jaken recovered from his sickness within a few days, she still came to help out with meals and cleaning. In a sense she became a part of the family.

Rin absolutely adored Kagome, the two girls became quite close. The teenager laughed when Rin told her that though she loved her brothers cooking, they sucked, and that though she could cook, she really just wanted to have another girl to talk to.

 _ **'I don't have many friends, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru always scare people away...'**_ For a kid, the girl was very smart, also pretty observant. So every day Kagome would come into the household, help Jaken(much to his reluctance) prepare breakfast.

Next she would go get Rin, while Jaken went to get his employers...which was bad since neither male like to be awakened in the morning. They'd all meet in the dining area to eat. Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome would all head to school(them dropping off Rin first)

Kagome would head on to her brother's school to pick him up, and they'd hang out at her home, before she would once more go over the the Inu home, to assist with dinner. She even got paid for her work(despite her protests)

Sometimes Sota came, but he didn't want to disturb his sis, even if he did come, he'd just hang out with Rin. Because both children knew...she was in love~ It's really no surprise seeing how the signs were there. Her light blush at him looking at her, her daydreaming at random moments. A soft sigh now and then.

They wanted their elder sister living a happily ever after like in the story books they read. And that chance came rolling by rather quickly. **"Kagommemeeeee~"** Kaname came up to her friend, an excited gleam in her eyes. **"What's up?"** The brown haired girl stopped, trying to catch her breath.

 **"Did-did you hear the news?"** Higurashi shook her head, confused. **"No what?"** She started to feel a bit of worry seeing her classmates grin. **"There's going to be a Valentine's day dance in a few days~"** Kagome immediately blushed, knowing what she was thinking. **"Sooooo are you gonna go?~"**

The raven haired maiden shook her head fast...too fast. **"N-no. And besides it's not like i have a date."** She paled as Kaname gripped your shoulders. **"This is your chance though! You can tell him how you feel."** Kagome cursed herself.

She should've never told Sango and Kaname, she loves them to death, but since her confession for the white haired man was revealed, they just wouldn't shut up about her telling him. She was too shy to say anything like that to him. **"She's right you know"**

Sango came up to the pair, causing a groan of irritation. **"There's no way I can tell him! And who are you to talk Sango..."** Her face was burning at this point, as it should.

A thought popped up, a light bulb flashed and dinged with inspiration. Sango tried to steer the conversation back to her friend. **"Ok...if you don't tell him, then why don't you do this..."**

A whispered conversation traveled between the three. Words flew. Concerns were addressed. **"Come on Kagome...this is your chance!"** Sango and Kaname promised to give her support, they wanted her to be happy. And were determined to help.

They knew about the traumatic nightmares she continued to have, night after night. They thought her finding someone to be with and trust would be a way to allow her to heal. Eventually the two wore her down.

She would find a dress, she would go to the dance, and she would reveal her feelings to the one that stole her heart. It was decided, and it would be accomplished.

 _time skip...the night of the dance_

She checked her appearance, pouting slightly noticing her hair wasn't cooperating. **"Ugh...why did I agree to do this!?"** Her palms were sweaty, shaking, trying to get the hair styled the way she wanted it to.

Just getting out of the bath, residue and moisture was in the air, the heat was leaving, her skin gaining goosebumps. Her dress was laid out on her bed. Waiting for her. With a final huff in annoyance she gave up, walking out of the bathroom.

Kagome struggled into the lovely pale blue gown. It went down to her feet, hiding them from view, it was sleeveless, thing straps being the only thing holding it up. Her hair was slightly curled into a ponytail. Light makeup was used to help enhance her eyes and cheeks. Finally she worse matching blue inch heels.

 _'I feel like a princess going to the ball!'_ She didn't have a date, but felt she didn't need one in the first place. Instead going with Kaname, and Sango as a buddy group. 'There's no way they'll let me back out of this...' Kagome accepted her fate and now had to walk down that path forced upon her.

She slipped down the stares. **"Wow sis you look great!"** She smiles, ruffling his hair. **"Thanks Sota."** Putting on her coat, she gives goodbyes to her family, heading out into the cold dark sky.

She rubs her hands together for heat when she hears a car horn honkin. **"Let's go!"** With a final grin Kagome marches up to Sango's car, slipping into the heated vehicle. **"Alright! We're ready to party!"** They drive off excitement coursing through their veins. **"This is gonna rock!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: It's been far too long everyone, I apologize for taking forever in typing. I went through a bit if depression and lost the typing urge when I was being spammed with hate reviews.**

 **But i'm ok now! Still can't guarantee that I'll update faster but i am saying this is not at all on hiatus~ Just...slow...ehehe ^_^; anyways reviews/favs/follows would be wicked! Alright guys see ya next time Tchao for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter-12

 **Author Notes: Wow I got 22 followers including** hemiyami! **Gracie~ Ok so here we go, chapter 12, I do not own Inuyasha~**

 _I was betrayed, never in my life had I'd felt so hurt with the pain I had to endure. For the first time I thought people cared, that for once I was the one who mattered. Now I see however...that wasn't the case. It was never the case. Now...there is nothing left for me._

 _3rd P.O.V_

She seemed to do nothing but sigh these days. And her brother Sota was the first one to notice. **"Hey sis are you ok? You seem down."** She nodded and gave a small smile. **"I'm fine, I think I'm starting to come down with a cold though."** Popping out some cold pills, she swallowed them with some water.

Sota frowned, not moving from the opening of the bathroom door. Even as she passed him. Heading downstairs, leaving him there in thought. He was young but he wasn't blind, nor stupid. She was sad about something, but didn't want him to worry.

He sighs. _'And she was looking so happy before too...'_ He brushed his teeth. Trying to figure out what caused her down in the dumps attitude. Sure she could be catching a cold, but to him it just felt like there was something more.

It seemed that the young brother wasn't the only one in deep thought. As memories of the dance three nights blasted through Kagome's skull. Sitting down and eating her breakfast slowly. It felt like her mind was replaying the incident.

 _Flashback..._

 _Music was pumping the ongoing dance. People were busy on the dance floor, some took shelter in the shadows of the auditorium, chatting with friends. Others decided it was more important to drown in fruit punch and the variety of snacks on the tables._

 _The hallways outside the gym however were silent. The moon dropping light through the windows. All that could be heard was a tapping. Kagome made her way down the nearly empty halls. Grateful that her friends had managed to distract the teachers so she could have this chance._

 _Her heels clapped on the stone floor. Her gown skidding across the cool ground. Nervousness was knotting deeply into her stomach. Her hands found it difficult to separate from each other. Clamping down so hard her fingers started to ache._

 _After what seemed like hours of walking she arrived, earlier on in school she left a note in his locker, asking him to meet her here. He stood leaning back against the wall. His foot tapping. It had been the first time she had seen him in something formal._

 _Black dress pants and an untucked shirt. His collar popped. He pissed her off, she pissing him off, but it didn't stop the feelings she had gained being around him. Sucking in a breath, she called out to him. **"Inuyasha."** He froze, his foot stopping in mid tap._

 _His golden orbs landed on her, widening slightly. She loved how his hair looked in the moonlight, reminding her of silver. It was a quiet few minutes before he spoke in a soft voice. **"So...you called me out here."** Kagome nodded, her hair shifting slightly from the action._

 _One two, one two, her feet carried her to him. 'It's now or never.' Nibbling her lower lip, she said the words she's been practicing for ages. **"Inuyasha...I love you. Will you go out with me?"**_

 _Present..._

Rinnnnnnngggggggg! The raven haired maiden snapped out of her stupor as the shrilly belly alerted everyone to the end of class. **"Everyone make sure you read chapters 7 and 8 for homework and answer the questions."** She like the others rose from their seats. Gathering their belongings.

 **"Kagome!"** Kaname and Sango kept a close eye on the girl. Having isolated herself the entire weekend in her home, neither of her friends were able to speak to her about the dance. She knew avoiding the topic that meant so much to them was not happening.

Stopping in her tracks she saw her brown haired girlfriends run to her. Their eyes screaming, demanding to know what happened. **"Hey guys."** Her voice was raspy. And her frown more then enough evidence to indicate what happened. **"I got rejected..."**

Both girls gasped, immediately comforting their friend. She held in her tears and sniffles, knowing that wouldn't help ease her heart. **"Sister."** All three turned their heads. It was Kikyo. **"Yes?"** They weren't close.

Even though they were twins, Kagome never went to her elder sibling about her troubles, and Kikyo never involved herself with her sisters business. However seeing her depressing state Kikyo decided to do something.

 **"Why don't you and your friends hang out after school?"** It took a moment for Kagome to comprehend her sisters words. **"Wha? But what about Sota?!"** A small smile graced the archers lips. **"I don't have any clubs or activities planned today, so after I get home and prep dinner I can pick him up."**

It was a miracle. A blissful moment where they were able to connect. After their father's death there had been a strong barrier in between the girls. Seems though that it was finally being broken down. **"Alright! Thank you Kikyo. Remember Mom and Grandpa aren't going to be home till tomorrow either."**

They broke away, both sisters smiling. Sango and Kaname watched the display in awe. Finally seeing how the two sisters were related to one another. Mirroring their actions perfectly for the first time in years.

With the trio hungry they decided to head to Wacdonalds. It being Sango's treat this time. Ordering burgers, fries and milkshakes they found a comfortable set of private seats in the corner of the fast food joint. **"So tell us what happened Kagome."**

 _Flashback..._

 _Inuyasha stood their stunned, staring into her bright, panicking orbs. Silence ticked on. Eventually the white haired teen found his voice. His skin turning pale. **"I'm sorry...but I don't love you back Kagome."** Hurt flashed across her face._

 _His words were to the point. Sharply embedding into her soul. **"I have someone else I love. In fact I confessed to her not too long ago. And she loves me back. I'd still want to be your friend, but I can't be with you that way."** She understood, thanking him for his honesty._

 _Leaving before he could see her tears of sorrow. She left after that, returning home and taking off her dress and makeup that was already ruined from her crying. She stayed in bed, eating ice cream to sooth her heart broken being._

 _Present..._

 **"Oh god Kagome, we're so sorry."** The food left cold and forgotten. Her friends too wrapped up in hearing her story. **"It's fine guys."** Sango leaned in, regret flowing through her body. **"It's not though, we pushed you to asking him out. Not knowing..."** A sigh escaped the girl.

Standing she throws her garbage. **"I'll move on, like I always do. I know now and he's still my friend."** Her phone rang, interrupting the conversation they were having.

The black haired student excused herself for the bathroom to answer it. Kaname bit her cheek. **"What do we do Sango? She's really hurt about this."** A shrug was all she got. **"Not much we can do but try and help Kagome move on."**

Out of the blue, their friend returned in a hurry. Grabbing her bag and storing her unfinished meal. Both gazed at her in concern. **"What's the matter?!"** Sango and Kaname sat startled of her enraged gaze. **"Kikyo hasn't picked Sota up yet! He just called."**

Apologizing to them, Higurashi left, heading to her little brother's school. He sat in front of the building. Ren, and Sesshomaru were waiting there with him. **"Sota!"** He ran to his sister, burying himself into her skirt. Relieved to see her, he holds her tight. **"Thank you for this Sesshomaru."**

She was grateful to the elder man, he stayed waiting until she arrived to pick up her brother. **"It was no problem at all. I would've brought him to your home, but I wasn't sure if anyone would be there."** Kagome asked the two to stay for dinner.

As a thank you and gesture of appreciation. The Inu siblings accepted the offer. They walked together. Conversing despite the tense atmosphere. Everyone could tell Kagome was pissed. She had told Sota that their sister was picking him up.

So to find she didn't even show up aggravated her. She unlocked the door, walking in and taking off her shoes. Leaving her guests, she goes in search of Kikyo. What she finds leaves her appalled.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: One cliffhanger with a side order of please don't kill me~ A lot of back and forths for flashback and present but it had to be done! So please review/fav/follow if you like this chappy and wait till next time. Tchao for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter-13

 **Author Notes: Shout out time~** chobits15 **was kind enough to follow!** Kumo-No-Kuro **wickedly reviewed, followed and faved!** GingerlyHibiki **for amazingly faving and following.**

 **And** Shadow of the Fire Bird **(Super cool names by the way) was epically enough to fav~ Thank you all as well as my other fans of this story. Let us continue...I do not own Inuyasha~**

My rage wanted to consume my soul. I was seeing nothing but red at the pain she was going through. How dare this happen to her?! What has she done to go through this torment?! The only thing keeping me sane was the beautiful angel with a broken heart in my arms.

 _Previously on Awake but not quite Alive..._

 _As a thank you and gesture of appreciation. The Inu siblings accepted the offer. They walked together. Conversing despite the tense atmosphere. Everyone could tell Kagome was pissed. She had told Sota that their sister was picking him up._

 _So to find she didn't even show up aggravated her. She unlocked the door, walking in and taking off her shoes. Leaving her guests, she goes in search of Kikyo. What she finds leaves her appalled._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Her face was burning with a pile of high raising emotions, humiliation, shame and rage battled for control **. "WHAT THE HELL!?"** Kikyo looked up surprise, finding her red faced sister looking at her in horror.

Inuyasha was above her on the couch, his shirt off. **"Kagome?"** The younger sister stomped up to the pair as they separated. Slapping Kikyo straight in the face. Inuyasha growls getting ready to push Kagome when he's punched in the face almost right after.

He falls off the couch from the surprised force. Tears dripped onto the carpet. **"Get out of our house."** Sesshomaru was in the door opening with the kids hidden behind him, looking just as furious. But the two in trouble only had their attention on Kagome. **"Sister..."**

Kikyo flinched at her siblings glare. **"DON'T call me that you whore."** Inuyasha stands up, ignoring the bruise starting to form on his face . **"What the Fuck Kagome?!"** She was breathing hard, ready to explode.

 **"Yes...what the fuck Inuyasha, why am I finding you here with Kikyo...When she was supposed to be picking up and babysitting Sota!"** Sota stares at the white haired idiot looking just as angry. **"I won't tell you again Inuyasha...get out of this house...Now."**

Despite the fear coursing through his veins, he refused to show it, challenging the hot tempered female. **"Or what?"** She marches to the phone picking up the cold plastic in her flaming hands. **"Or I call the cops and tell them you tried to rape my sister..."**

His eyes flashed **. "That's bullshit! Don't go attacking me and Kikyo out of spite because I chose her over you!"** Her expression calms into a bored look. Scaring everyone for a moment.

 **"Inuyasha...last warning get out of this house. Kikyo abandoned Sota at the school, and both of you betrayed my trust. GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE OR I'LL CALL THE FUCKING COPS!"** Inuyasha's brother stepped up then, grabbing his brother by the arm. **"We're going. Now."**

The 17 year old got himself out of Sesshomaru's grip. It was the final straw, Kagome called the police. While the two brothers were fighting the men in blue busted in and took the younger brother away. He struggled, swearing black and blue, cursing Kagome.

Sesshomaru took the kids. Knowing Kagome and Kikyo needed to be alone. **"Why did you do that Kagome!? How could you do something so cruel!?"** Her sister refused to face her, disgusted.

 **"And abandoning your brother at the school is any better? You said you'd take care of him tonight, and I get a call over an hour later from him...saying you NEVER ARRIVED! And your excuse is having some down time with Inuyasha. You should be Ashamed of yourself!"** It was like a fuse blew.

All the stress, irritation, anger broke free, Kikyo was the spark to cause it all. **"Everyone looks up to you, praises you, compares me to you. _'Why can't you be like your sister.'_ Or _'You'll never be as amazing as Kikyo.'_ I used to understand that...now though?! I RESENT those statements."**

Her face scrunches up. **"If being you means being irresponsible and choosing some guy over family then I want Nothing to do with you. Just wait till mom calls to check up on us. I'll tell her everything."** For the first time that whole night Kikyo's eyes were just as angry.

 **"Who are you to tell me what to do?! You think your a saint? You're just jealous because he chose me over you! Stay out of my life, do me a favor and just die! Dad should've survived instead of you."** With a sneer Kikyo walks away, leaving her sister in the living room.

Unable to contain herself, Kagome punched the wall. Tears continuing to pour down her face. Whispering softly. **"You don't think I don't know that? ...I wish I was never born..."**

 _3 days later..._

Things changed drastically at the Inu and Higurashi households. Kikyo was grounded, the moment their mom and grandfather came home, the first thing they did was go into Kikyo's room to talk about what happened.

Now the only things she could do was go home and go to school, she had a strict curfew and had limited means of communication. She hated her sister with a fiery passion, however she couldn't look Sota in the eye as he often glared at her in Kagome's defense. Reminding her of how bad she screwed up.

Many a times it was a silent home, the bonds of trust broken. And school was no better. Because of the fight between sisters, everyone chose Kikyo's side, harassing Kagome. Inuyasha giving his secret girlfriend a hand. Threats, being beat up when no ones looking.

Kagome isolated herself from everyone. Even going so far as to ignore those who stood up for her, those being Sango and Kaname who found out from Sota what really happened.

The only people she communicated with was her younger brother, and surprisingly Sesshomaru. Originally it had been the white haired adult apologizing for his brothers behavior. But they were close even before, this only increased their bond.

As every night in the Inu household has been nothing but a war, as Jaken took Rin to stay over his house for awhile. A shouting match always starts and a brawl is how it usually ends. Inuyasha being the one lying unconscious on the floor.

One day however while he was doing his paperwork Sesshomaru received a phone call. He assumed that it may've been another complaint from the school about his idiotic kin. So he didn't pick up the phone, leaving it to voicemail. But it wasn't even a minute before he changed his mind.

Considering it was Kagome's little brother Sota on the other line of the phone. His blood went cold as he heard the news...panic was about to take hold of his heart. **"Big bro Sesshomaru! It's Kagome...she's Missing!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well aren't i just a dramatic son of a gun! So what do you guys think so far? If you like please fav/follow/review and tune in next time~ Wow it's almost over...i'm ready to cry...tchao for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

Awake but not quite Alive

Chapter-14

 **Author Notes: Over 2500 views _*angels singing in the background*_ ...thank you all so much!** Animelover5689 **shout out for following and faving!** Black Fox Kenzie **i appreciate the follow and faving~**

SaffireRebel **a thank you for faving~ And** Jazzmon **I hope I answered any and all of your confusions ^+^ I do not own Inuyasha~**

My heart sparked nothing but sheer panic, what she was going through, how very little people cared for her. She relied on no one but herself. There was nothing but disgust as I recall the moments we bore witness to...I only hope she could be find it within her to move on.

3rd P.O.V

Rain was pouring outside. Thunder roared within the skies, as she stood there. She no longer felt the cold water droplets dripping harshly onto her clothes and skin. Her eyes had a lifeless glow to them.

She couldn't take the harsh looks those around her. And the rage within her chest didn't fade away. Kagome still despised Inuyasha and Kikyo, even though she knew it was wrong to hold a grudge.

The wind flailed violently, slashing at her pale, cold skin. Her head felt muddled, her brain ready to shut down from the sheer stress and pain that echoed in her skull. Her heart wasn't any better.

It was as if it was slashed to bits, to be sewn together, then ripped apart all over again. Their secret relationship, her sisters lack of responsibility, her hate oozing classmates, her fathers death, everyones expectations...it was just too much.

Maybe that was why it was so easy for him to grab her. Kagome flinched at the harsh hands that gripped her body. Dragging her into an ally. Looking into blood red eyes made her shiver for they held not a shred of warmth.

His long black hair was slapped across his back due to the rain. Surprised at how little she fought, she was immobile, no longer showing any life, reminding him of a doll, or better yet...a corpse.

With a wicked gleam, Naraku began undressing her. As Kagome couldn't muster up any strength to fight back, she was just So. Tired. Of everything. She closed her eyes when she felt the frozen and sharp blade slice into her.

A hot liquid was running down her body, dripping onto the ground under her. There was so many things the girl should've done, should've felt. But she allowed her attacker to do as he pleased, waiting for it all to end. Darkness was clouding her mind and finally was ready to let go.

Disappointment was evident along the fact that she was alive. Gently opening her eyes, she encountered the bright light and hissed slightly at its intensity. Automatically the high schooler knew where she was. The hospital.

Cursing in her head she tried to sit up. Quietly sighing in irritation. She wanted to die, she was bleeding, her 'attacker' had a knife dancing across her flesh, so why the heck was she in the hospital!?

Something soft yet firm caught the maiden's attention. Her dark eyes widening at seeing Sesshomaru resting his head at the edge of the bed. His breathing slow and even. The scenario played out so easily in the girls head.

 _'Sota probably found out I was gone and called him. He must've found me and brought me here.'_ Biting her trembling lip, her eyes started to water. She was angry, she was tired and yet...she couldn't help feeling a warmth within her heart.

Sesshomaru, he was willing to endure that god awful weather to look for her. He risked fighting that crazy kidnapper just to save her. **"You're awake..."** His low voice entered her ears. Shifting directions. Meeting gold irises.

 **"Why?"** He frowned, noting how her glazed eyes dulled. **"Because people care for you and would be saddened by your death."** Kagome was ready to snort. It was pure irony, she was finally doing what her sister and classmates have been telling her to do.

To Die. And yet here she was told to live, because there are others that refuse to let her go. **"You shouldn't have."** He sat up. A glare starting to form. **"You were being cut, almost raped...and you're telling me I shouldn't have."**

His expression was funny, as it kept switching from anger, bewilderment, and concern. She shrugged, wincing feeling the deep lacerating underneath the bandages. **"I wanted to die."** Those words froze him solid.

She was absolutely one-hundred percent serious. She met his glare with one of her own. Now feeling every inch of the wounds on her frame, she was on fire from the searing pain. Another explosion was about to burst from her core.

 **"I didn't want to be saved! Why? Why couldn't you and everyone just leave me alone!?"** Her head was pounding again. She hated how badly it was throbbing and wanted it to go away, wanting all of it to go away.

Kagome expected him to start lashing out like Inuyasha, anticipating the shout match that was about to transpire. But...to her astonishment, it never came. Instead warm hands interlocked with hers. **"Is that truly what you wanted...or were you just running from your pain? Not knowing where to go."**

It was becoming all the more difficult for her to breath. His gaze analysed her eyes, her face. scanning for any and all traces for her true motives. **"No."** She gasped out. Tears falling down her face. **"I-I..."** She couldn't speak.

Because she knew...he was right. She left home, walking around town, ignoring the need to return. While trying to breath, relax from the undesirable pressures she lost her sanity.

Ready to fall into the depths of death for freedom. So caught up with all of the negative aspects in life that she ignored, no _abandoned_ all the good. She cups her face in horror. **"Oh god..."** Scum, that's what she reminded herself as to what she was.

 _'Mom, Sota, Grandpa, Sango, Kaname, Sesshomaru. All of them loved and cared. Doing what they could to make me feel better, and I was about to-'_ He saw as she failed to attempt covering her shaking shoulders, to not cry out in agony.

So he grabbed her. Her body was pulled into his embrace. His calm voice whispering into her ear as she sobbed. **"You don't have to try so hard you know. We're all here for you."** Each statement. **"Don't listen to what the others say. You are you."** Hit her hard.

Never had she'd seen him like this. **"None of us want you to suffer."** His sincerity was real. **"Don't leave me."** Bringing her into the light. Just as it had always done. Her tears had ceased. Shyly raising her head, her face was nearly inches from his. A small smile upon both mirrored each other.

Simultaneously they leaned in. Meeting halfway the two shared a small kiss. One full of love, a sweet taste for the future. As neither to their amazement feel awkward or self conscious. Their kiss just feeling...right.

Not long after they separated did they find themselves still in one anothers embrace. _'All this time, he was always there for me. '_ Both managing a happy smile. **"I love you."** The foreign words struck a core within his frame, as she bravely took the first step into admitting her feelings.

She was worried she had scared him off or made him uncomfortable, but it went away the moment she felt his arms around her thin frame tighten. **"I love you too, as I always have."** Content with one another no other words were said, as with them, there was no need to.

Outside the doors was a small group of concerned visitors. **"Well Damn...he finally told her."** Getting a small shh and slap to his shoulder, his girlfriendKaname and Sango were peeking through the crack, mentally squealing. Shippo and Sota look at the two older girls.

 **"What are you guys doing?"** Not that the two didn't already know, but it was funny to the little boys that their sister/sister figures were spying on such a touching scene. **"Isn't that so cute?"**

Kagome's mother watched happily as well. Glad that her daughter finally found herself a kind and compassionate boyfriend. Not a day goes by that she doesn't think of her late husband, oh how she missed him dearly. But knew he was watching over them.

It astounded the older woman when her daughter told her of her dream months ago. _ **'I saw dad, the same as he was years ago. He-he told me it wasn't my time to leave yet. He kept me alive mom.'**_ As far fetched as most people would've thought it to be.

Mrs. Higurashi believed it to be true. For after Kagome was given a checkup, they had found the illness that had made Kagome so weak as a child and killed her husband was gone without a trace. It was a miracle.

Her eyes watered a little at the touching scene. **"Please my little angel, be happy, be yourself, be free."** Unaware that someone unseen to everyone was standing right next to her with a proud smile, muttering the same exact words.

The END...

 **Author Notes: Hear that everyone. end. END holy crap it's finally over! To be honest I was thinking of an epilogue but ugh I just don't know. I could do one, but let's see what you guys think.**

 **But wow...this story has come such a long way and so many people have enjoyed this story. No matter what I want everyone who has read this story to know how grateful I am for your support.**

 **Never would've been able to push myself so far for this story if not for the feedback and responses to this series. Unless I get those pms/reviews stating otherwise this is it folks. It was a pleasure writing this out. Tchao for now :3**


End file.
